


Taken and Given

by Kristinabird



Series: Drarryland 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Ron, Angst, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Forced Bonding, M/M, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron is too in his own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Draco and Harry find themselves forced into a marriage bond. Ron is determined to free his friend while Blaise is worried for his. The Minister just hopes this will all work out in the end.





	Taken and Given

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drarryland/Game of Drarry Fest 2019.
> 
> Forced Bonding: the fallout of this as told from the POV of either 1) Ron -OR- 2) Blaise -OR- 3) The Minister of Magic - Minimum: 576 words - Maximum: 1675 words. 
> 
> Also special thanks to my beta [](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel)[Enigmaeneel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel)! and the always present and always helpful [](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel)[Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel)!!

Kingsley was having a terrible day. Harry was shouting and Malfoy was sitting very still. From what he had gathered so far, Harry and Malfoy had been reviewing old case evidence when Malfoy had opened a box containing two bonding rings that were somehow synced to their magical signatures. Each had shot to the wizard whose magic it was keyed to, and and before anyone could react, they had been locked in a permanent bond. 

Nobody could explain how the rings had ended up in the evidence box, as they had not been logged or documented at the time of initial storage. Not only that, but the case had been cold for longer than either Malfoy or Harry had been alive, so there was no way they could have been tuned to them and placed there when the file had been magically sealed.

\------------

Ron was sick. Whoever had done this was going to pay. His sister was in tears, there was no way to break bonding spells this old. Hermione was, naturally, digging through books, believing as she always did that there was no problem a library couldn’t fix. And his best friend was forced into a marriage with an awful fucking bastard who’d probably kill him in his sleep. Malfoy seemed hyper attentive to Harry at the moment, looking as if he’d sick up if Harry kept on yelling, but still either unable or unwilling to be farther than about 10 feet away from him at any given moment. Fucker hadn’t said a word since it happened.

\------------

Blaise helped Draco move into Grimmauld Place. As a result of their new bond, the pair couldn’t spend more than about an hour apart at a time. This would lessen over time as the bond solidified but for now they were stuck. Draco was quiet, but attentive. He seemed frightened by what was happening and unsure of what to do next. He should be. Potter had been all set to marry the Weasley girl in a week and the world was going mad.

\------------

Kingsley had set ministry protection on the outside of Harry’s house, having been told in no uncertain terms by Harry that he would physically eject any Auror that tried to set foot in his home. He seemed certain that he could handle Malfoy, and Kingsley only hoped he was right. For now Malfoy seemed harmless.

\------------

Ron was appalled. In the six months since the bond, Harry had changed. He had to be cursed, Ron was certain of it. Harry could now leave Malfoy for hours at a time. It was hopeful that at some point in the next year the bond would cease to require them to maintain a residence together. Hermione had even found some hope that charms containing the other’s blood could with some very difficult spellwork remove the need for them to see each other at all. Harry would still be magically bound to Malfoy, the ring he wore could never be removed, but he could go back to Ginny, go back to his old life. But Harry showed no interest. He doted on Malfoy. Anyone that didn’t know better would say he was in love with him. Ron watched his best mate lean down to hand that asshole a cup or tea as he grinned, cupped his face and kissed him, smiling serenely. It was disgusting. Ron had to get to the bottom of this.

\------------

Blaise knew of course. He knew how much Draco had loved Potter, had done for years. He had watched Draco ache when he looked at Potter and thought nobody could see him. Draco was euphoric these days. He reveled in Potter’s nicknames, subtle touches, and constant displays of affection. He looked more alive than he had in years as he puttered around the house making lunch and tidying the house. Anyone could see that Potter was equally smitten. Draco would do anything for his bondmate, Blaise knew that too of course. He also knew where he had seen those rings before, and he hoped this blissful partnership wouldn’t end in pain and disaster for everyone involved.

\------------

The day Kingsley had arrived at the door of Grimmauld Place with a warrant for the arrest of Draco Malfoy was one of the worst he could remember. It was below his purview as Minister, but when he’d heard Ron had finally tracked down the culprit, he knew all hell would break loose and he wanted to be there as a friend. Harry had shouted, had hit Ron, accusing him of manufacturing evidence. Ron had tried to launch counter curses at his friend to free him of the spell he was convinced Harry was under. Malfoy quietly entered the room and confessed. He surrendered himself willingly and was led out of the house with his head bowed and his arms bound. Harry looked thunderstruck and broken.

\------------

Ron was exhaltant. He had never been so proud of anything in his entire life. It had taken him a year to prove it but he had finally done it. Not only that, they could break the bond. A bond between two wizards couldn’t be maintained if one of them no longer had their magic. It was a step that couldn’t be taken before because Malfoy had been considered a victim in the case. Now that his guilt was clear and his confession had been taken, a date had been set. In one weeks time, Draco Malfoy would be a squib.

\------------

Blaise sat across from Draco’s cell and looked at him. He didn’t know why he had agreed to this. He was as hollow as if he’d been kissed. Blaise sat and listened to Draco explain that he knew it had been wrong when he had planted his grandparents’ bonding rings in the evidence box. He even knew that he’d probably eventually be caught. He knew that he had stolen something precious from Potter that he never would have given freely, but that watching him prepare for a wedding with someone else had made him reckless and selfish and he was rightfully damned for doing it. But then something wistful came over his face and he had said, what was it really in the end? Just a year for Harry. He would go back to the life he’d planned, he’d move on and be fine, but to Draco it had been everything. It had been worth it he said, to have just one year as Harry Potter’s partner and lover. Blaise didn’t know if he’d just been his friends making or unmaking, but it was too late now. Draco’s eyes widened as the air shimmered next to Blaise and a cloak dropped, revealing an unreadable Harry Potter.

\------------

Kingsley was shocked by the petition on his desk declaring that since bonding rings were not technically illegal, no crime had been committed if both bonded parties had been willing participants in their bonding. It requested the release of Draco Malfoy and a formal withdrawal of all charges. It was a lie. Kingsley _knew_ it was a lie. He signed it anyway, all hell was about to break loose. He just hoped Harry knew what he was doing. 


End file.
